Are You Gonna Be My Girl
by Ronsreallove
Summary: Ron und Harry gründen ihre eigene kleine Band.Hat Ron genug Mut,wenn sie auf dem Abschlussball vorspielen sollen,seinen Song über Hermione vorzuspielen?Die Story ist besser als der Summarie, ich versprech's!R&R plz!


**Hi Leutz!**

Ich bin wieder hier! In meinem Revier- ähm- gut, lassen wir das.

Also, ich habe es nach langer, langer, laaaaaanger Zeit auch mal wieder geschafft was (hoffentlich) Vernünftiges aufs Papier zu kriegen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir am Endöööö der Story ein kleines (oder aber auch gerne ein großes ;) ) Review.

Nichts hier gehört mir, abgesehen von zwei kleinen Charakteren und der Idee zu dieser FF. Alles andere Lob bitte an JKR. Hat ihr jemand eigentlich schon mal offiziell dafür gedankt, dass sie Harry Potter (bzw. besser noch Ron Weasley #hehe#) erschaffen hat? Wenn nicht, dann sei das hiermit getan.

Der Song gehört ganz klar "Jet" und wenn ihr euch das Lied an der passenden Stelle der FF anhört, dann kann man sich das ganze noch viel besser vorstellen.

Sooo, ich hoffe, ich hab euch nicht zu sehr karriert gequatscht und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ronsreallove

(jaaaa, ich hab mich wieder umbenannt g der Name ist besser)

**

* * *

**

**Are you gonna be my girl?**

_by Ronsreallove  
_

„Nein!"

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl! Das ist der einzige Song, den wir noch nicht gespielt haben."

Ich wusste es war eine schlechte Idee Mädchen mit in die Band aufzunehmen, aber sie war gut, die Beste. Wir brauchten sie. Aber nervtötend war sie manchmal trotzdem.

„Dann spielen wir eben ein Cover. Wir haben einige gute Coverstücke!", schlug ich vor, verzweifelt versuchend die anderen umzustimmen.

„Dein Song ist besser und das weißt du auch! Ich weiß gar nicht, was du dagegen hast, dass wir ihn spielen."

Natürlich, das war typisch Harry. Entweder wusste er es und lachte sich gerade innerlich tot, oder er wusste es nicht, wozu er allerdings blind sein müsste (zumindest, wenn man Ginny glauben konnte).

„Also", sagte Mary, unsere Drummerin und eine Ravenclaw aus unserem Jahrgang. „Wer ist dafür, dass wir „Are you gonna be my girl" spielen?" Ich war eindeutig überstimmt- drei zu eins.

Vielleicht sollte ich die Geschichte von vorne erzählen, um meine verzwickte Situation deutlicher zu machen. Also dann. Es fing so an…

**Flashback**

Harry lag auf seinem Bett, mit irgendetwas Komischem auf den Ohren. Aber ich konnte nicht identifizieren, was es war. Also ging ich zu meinem besten Freund und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Harry schlug die Augen auf.

„Was machst du da?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ich höre Musik!", gab Harry knapp zurück.

„Damit?", sagte ich und deutete auf das komische Teil, das Harry in den Händen hielt.

„Ja, ein Radio haben wir ja nicht", meinte Harry achselzuckend.

„Und was ist das dann, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Das, Ron", sagte Harry und hielt den Player hoch, „ist ein Discman! Ich nehme nicht an, dass du weißt, was CDs sind?" (N/A: Streicht die Tatsache, dass elektronische Geräte in und rund um Hogwarts nicht funktionieren bis zum Ende dieser FF mal bitte g)

„Doch! Natürlich!", entrüstete ich mich. „Die ‚Beatles' haben haufenweise in der Muggelwelt verkauft! Halt… das waren Schallplatten."

Harry war verwundert.

„Woher kennst du denn bitte die ‚Beatles'?"

„Entschuldige mal, das ist zufällig die berühmteste Zaubererband der Welt! Jeder kennt die Beatles!", meinte ich nur und stützte die Hände in die Seiten.

„Die Beatles? _Zauberer_? Und außerdem gibt es die Beatles nicht mehr. John Lennon ist schon 1980 gestorben. Du solltest also sagen, sie **_waren_**."

„Nein. John Lennon hat sich einen Doppelgänger gezaubert und dieser wurde erschossen. Er lebt irgendwo in Wales, glaube ich", erklärte ich sachlich und hörte mich dabei eher wie Hermione an und nicht wie ich selbst.

Der Junge der lebte schien überhaupt nichts mehr zu verstehen.

„Was glaubst du, warum die so viele Nummer 1 Hits hatten?", sagte ich und ließ mich neben Harry auf das Bett sinken. „Die Magie berührt Menschen tief in ihrem Inneren, auch wenn sie nicht an sie glauben oder nicht wissen, dass sie existiert."

Schon wieder hatte ich das Gefühl, mich unheimlich nach Hermione anzuhören.

„Wie es wohl wäre in einer Band zu spielen?", fragte Harry sich laut.

„Wäre bestimmt cool. Ich hab mir von Charlie ein paar Griffe für die E-Gitarre geben lassen, die ihm gehört. Das macht irrsinnig Spaß!", meinte ich begeistert.

„Charlie hat eine E-Gitarre? Jetzt seh' ich überhaupt nicht mehr durch!", sagte Harry, was mich zum lachen brachte. „Eine E-Gitarre im Haus haben, aber kein Telefon kennen. Das muss man auch erst mal schaffen!"

„Danke Harry!", sagte ich mit einem ironischen Unterton. „Wirklich sehr komisch!"

„Tut mir Leid… war nicht so gemeint!"

„Es ist auch keine richtige E-Gitarre. Sie sieht nur so aus wie eine. Du weißt ja, Dad und Eklektrik, das passt nicht zu einander!", erklärte ich mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Es heißt Elektrik, Ron", verbesserte Harry. „Und wie funktioniert das dann? Welchen Zauber benutzt man denn für so etwas?"

„Ich weiß es gar nicht so genau. Ich glaube es ist so eine Art Zauber, bei dem so etwas Ähnliches entsteht wie… Elektrizität… war das richtig?"

Harry nickte.

„Nun ja, so was in der Art, nehme ich mal an. Wir sollten unsere Alleswisserin fragen, die unten im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzt", ergänzte ich noch und grinste Harry an.

Wir standen auf, gingen hinunter in den überfüllten und lauten Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten uns zu Hermine, die an einem kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke des Raumes saß.

„Hey Hermy", sagte Harry und verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Nenn' mich noch einmal so Harry und ich verhexe dich da, wo's richtig weh tut", entgegnete Hermione trocken, ohne von ihrem Blatt Pergament aufzusehen, auf das sie eifrig kritzelte. Ich kicherte leise.

„'Mione, wir haben da mal so eine Frage", sagte ich, um auf den Punkt zu kommen, und sie nicht weiter zu nerven, auch, wenn ich die kleine Flamme in ihren Augen liebte, wenn sie genervt oder wütend war.

„Nein, ihr könnt den Zaubertrank Aufsatz, den ich mühevoll in drei Stunden geschrieben habe, nicht abschreiben", sagte sie sofort. Ich seufzte.

„Darum geht es auch gar nicht. Obwohl ich darauf später gerne noch mal zurückkommen würde. Also, du hast nicht zufällig mal ein Buch über die Geschichte der magischen Musikszene gelesen, oder so was?"

„Es heißt „Die Geschichte und Magie der modernen Musik",1968 von Augustus Geofrey Gray und ihr könnt es in der Bibliothek in der Abteilung „Muggelkunde" finden", ratterte sie herunter, immer noch auf ihrem Pergament herum kitzelnd.

„Siehst du Harry, genau das liebe ich so an ihr. Sie kann dir nicht nur Buchtitel, Autor und Erscheinungsjahr nennen, sondern auch die Sektion in der es in der Bibliothek zu finden ist."

Harry lachte. Auch Hermione schmunzelte und war zart rosa, wie ich zufrieden feststellte.

„Wozu braucht ihr das überhaupt?", wollte sie nun wissen und blickte auf.

„Reine Neugierde. Komm schon, Harry", antwortete ich ihr, grinste sie geheimnistuerisch an und verließ dann zusammen mit Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum.

**Flashback End**

Naja, so führte eines zum anderen. Wir machten uns ein wenig schlau über die verschiedenen Arten von Musik und wie sie mit Magie zusammenzufügen war. Wir holten uns von McGonagall eine Genehmigung für eine Band, denn wir konnten es unmöglich geheim halten. Ich brachte Harry ein paar Gitarrengriffe bei und wir übten zusammen.

Wir kümmerten uns um die Sache, wann immer wir ein Paar Minuten Freizeit hatten. Hermione war erstaunlich hilfsbereit, was Hausaufgaben und andere Unterrichtsdinge anging. Ohne sie wären wir längst nicht so weit gekommen, wie wir es inzwischen sind. Nicht einmal einen Monat später hatten wir eine komplette Band auf die Beine gestellt. Das heißt, _**fast** _eine komplette Band…

**Flashback**

Ich stöhnte laut. Harry und ich saßen nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde im Raum der Wünsche und suchten nach Bandmitgliedern. Keiner erwies sich als gut genug (auch wenn wir wusste, dass wir selbst nicht sonderlich gut waren- gegen diese Typen waren wir Profis!). Wir brauchten, um spielen zu können, noch einen Drummer und einen Bassisten. Harry und ich waren uns übereingekommen, dass wir uns den Gesangspart teilen würden.

Einer nach dem anderen kam zum Vorspielen, und wurde von uns weggeschickt.

„Wenn das so weitergeht, dann können wir uns die Sache abschminken", sagte ich zu Harry, als ein wirklich schlechter Drummer gerade den Raum verließ und jemand neues hereinkam.

„Ich hoffe ihr macht hier nicht einen auf KISS, von wegen Schminke und so. Dann bin ich nämlich gleich wieder weg."

Ich schaute mich um. Vor uns stand ein relativ kleines Mädchen, mit schwarzen Haaren und pinken Strähnen, blaue Augen, schwarzes T-Shirt, Nietengürtel, die Hose an den Knien mit Löchern versehen, und schwarze Chucks. Dazu hatte sie ein Paar Sticks in der rechten Hand und sie sah mich und Harry erwartend an. (A/N: Na Nina, Claudia… Habt ihr's erkannt #lach# Ich konnte nicht widerstehen!)

„Oh nein, keine Sorge. Keine KISS – Masche", sagte Harry, doch alles was ich heraus bringen konnte war:

„Ein Mädchen?"

„Oh nein, du hast mich durchschaut. Wie hab ich mich verraten? Es sind die Haare, nicht wahr?", sagte sie ironisch.

Ich drehte mich zu Harry. „Ein Mädchen?", wiederholte ich.

„Warum nicht? Wenn sie gut ist."

„Na schön. Versuchen kann sie's ja mal. Wie heißt du und aus welchem Haus kommst du?", fragte ich und sah sie nun wieder an.

„Mein Name ist Mary (A/N: Jetzt aber, oder? #zwinker#) und ich bin aus Ravenclaw. Kann ich jetzt anfangen?"

„Sicher! Leg los", sagte Harry und grinste sie an. Mary setzte sich hinter das Schlagzeug und – es gab einfach keine andere Beschreibung dafür – sie ging vollkommen ab. Es sah aus, als ob sie wahllos auf die verschiedenen Trommeln und Becken schlug, doch es hörte sich irrsinnig gut an. Ich sah zu Harry rüber, der aufgeregt und bedeutungsvoll grinste.

„Ich würde sagen, wir haben eine Drummerin!", meine er, während ich nur zustimmend nickte, noch nicht so ganz von der Idee überzeugt, ein Mädchen mit in der Band zu haben.

Als sie fertig war, strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte uns an.

„Du bist dabei!", sagte Harry und benahm sich immer noch wie ein kleines Kind am Weihnachtsabend. Ich lächelte sie nur an. Nachdem wir ihr gesagt hatten, wann die erste Probe sei, ging sie und wir sagten den restlichen Drummern, dass der Platz schon vergeben sei.

Ein Bassist war schnell gefunden. Der Typ hatte braune, längere Haare (ich hab mich echt gefragt, wie der die Saiten noch sehen konnte), und war ähnlich wie unsere neue Drummerin gekleidet (bloß nicht so mädchenhaft, is' klar). Sein Name war Aaron und er kam aus Hufflepuff. Wir waren komplett. Wir waren tatsächlich eine Band.

**Flashback End**

Von dort an lief alles ziemlich ruhig und gelassen. Die Proben fanden meist am Wochenende statt, weil da alle Zeit hatten. Wir schrieben unsere eigenen Songs, natürlich nicht sofort; wir fingen vorerst mit Covern an. Durch die Übung und das Zusammenspiel wurden wir so gut, dass uns Dumbledore tatsächlich fragte, ob wir auf dem Abschlussball, der durch ein paar Mädchen (oder besser gesagt: **aller** Mädchen im Schloss), die sich sonderlich dafür eingesetzt hatten, veranstaltet wurde.

Und nun war ich hier, vor versammeltem Schloss Hogwarts, und alle, alle wollten sie, dass wir meinen Song spielten, der eigentlich nicht mir gehörte, da er einem gewissen braun – gelocktem Bücherwurm gewidmet war, an den ich schon lange meinen Verstand, mein Herz und meine Seele verloren hatte. Natürlich wusste niemand etwas von dieser Widmung, denn niemand wusste, dass ich Hermione liebte… Nun ja, niemand, außer meiner neugierigen Schwester und unserer noch neugierigeren Drummerin. Pff - Mädchen!

Mein Problem hatte an sich rein gar nichts mit dem Song zu tun. Er war nicht schlecht, um nicht zu sagen gut, um nicht zu sagen er rockte. Mein Problem war: Hermione. Natürlich war sie dort unten unter all diesen Leuten, sie würde es hören und weil Hermione nun mal Hermione war, würde sie eins und eins zusammenzählen und wissen, dass ich sie liebte. Der Song war so unmissverständlich auf sie zugeschnitten, dass sie es einfach merken **musste**.

„Komm schon, Ron", sagte Mary und lächelte mich an. „Geb' dir einen Ruck."

Dann fügte sie so leise hinzu, dass nur ich es hören könnte: „Eine bessere und romantischere Art es ihr zu sagen gibt es gar nicht. Sie wird begeistert sein."

Mir wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Ich musste verrückt sein.

„O-okay…", brachte ich hervor und fragte mich gleichzeitig, ob ich in wenigen Sekunden überhaupt einen Ton über die Lippen bekommen würde, wenn meine Stimme jetzt schon fast versagte.

„Coole Sache, Alter!", sagte Aaron, stellte sich auf seinen Platz und nahm seinen M-Bass (Magie-Bass g).

Harry klopfte mir nur heiter auf die Schulter und tänzelte fast zu seiner Gitarre, während Mary ihre Sticks vom Boden aufsammelte und mich motivierend angrinste. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal gar nicht mehr gut. Wie hypnotisiert ging ich zu meiner Gitarre, legte sie mir um und stellte mich ans Mikro. Hinter mir fingen die Schellen an zu rascheln, dann setzte der Bass ein. Ich räusperte mich vernehmlich ins Mikro.

Ich spürte, wie sich jedes Augenpaar in der Großen Halle auf mich richtete und irgendwie war das ein gutes und ein schlechtes Gefühl zugleich. Mir wurde unwahrscheinlich heiß und in meinem Magen tummelten sich womöglich abertausende kleine Fledermäuse, zumindest fühlte es sich so an.

Ich hörte wie das Schlagzeug einsetzte, atmete noch einmal tief durch, Harry begann mit seinem Gitarrenpart und es ging los.

„**So 1, 2, 3 take my hand and come with me**

**Because you look so fine **

**And I really wanna make you mine!**

**I said you look so fine **

**And I really wanna make you mine!**

**4, 5, 6 come on and get you kicks **

**Well you don't need the money**

**When you look like that**

**Do you honey?"**

Während ich sang ließ ich meine Augen über die Menge gleiten, auf der Suche nach Hermione. Vielleicht war sie draußen, mit ihrem _Date_ (Hach, wie ich diesen Typ hasste. Ich kannte ihn nicht einmal persönlich, aber ich hasste ihn, sogar fast so sehr, wie ich Malfoy hasste) und hörte den Song gar nicht. Meine Stimmung wurde besser bei diesem Gedanken und ich verlor ein wenig die Angst.

„**Big black boots**

**Long brown hair **

**She's so sweet with her**

**Get back stare**

**Well I could see**

**You're here with me**

**But you are with another man, yeah.**

**I know we ain't got much to say**

**Before I let you get away, yeah.**

**I said are you gonna be my girl?"**

Ich fühlte mich fantastisch. Meine Angst und Verzweiflung waren wie weggeblasen. Der Kloß in meinem Hals hatte sich wie durch ein Wunder gelöst und meine Stimme war so kräftig wie eh und je –

Bis ich Hermione sah, die sich gerade elegant in die erste Reihe schlängelte.

Der blanke Horror! Doch ich musste weitermachen. Es gab kein Zurück.

„**Listen 1, 2, 3 take my hand and come with me**

**Because you look so fine **

**And I really wanna make you mine!**

**I said you look so fine **

**And I really wanna make you mine!**

**4, 5, 6 come on and get you kicks **

**Well you don't need the money**

**When you look like that**

**Do you?"**

Mein Herz raste wieder. Mein Hirn arbeitete so schnell, wie es nur ging. Sollte ich es wagen? Sollte ich ihr „sagen" was ich für sie empfand und damit unsere Freundschaft riskieren? Ich sah in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen – und ich entschied mich dafür!

"**Big black boots**

**Long brown hair **

**She's so sweet with her**

**Get back stare**

**Well I could see**

**You're here with me"**

Ich sah sie weiterhin an und lächelte leicht.

"**But you are with another man, yeah."**

Ich sah hinüber zu dem Tisch, wo die Getränke standen und sah Hermiones _Date_ dort stehen. Ich verdrehte die Augen; der Typ war mir einfach zu wider!

"**I know we ain't got much to say**

**Before I let you get away, yeah."**

Ich sah sie wieder an, doch mit mehr Ernsthaftigkeit (hoffte ich zumindest).

"**I said are you gonna be my girl?"**

Während Harry mit seinem Gitarrensolo begann, sah ich auf den Boden, richtet die Augen dann beinahe entschuldigend auf Hermione und grinste sie unsicher an –

Und überraschenderweise, lächelte sie zurück.

Ich sah sie fragend an. Sie lächelte noch ein bisschen breiter und nickte für andere unmerklich. Doch ich sah es. Es war keine Illusion. Sie meinte es ernst, ihre Augen verrieten es. Ich konnte nicht anders als breit zu lächeln und ich sang den Song zu Ende.

"**I could see  
You're here with me  
But you are with another man, yeah!  
I know we ain't got much to say  
Before I let you get away, yeah!  
**

**Uh, be my girl!  
Be my girl!  
Are you gonna be my girl! Yeah!"**

Die letzten Töne verklungen, gingen jedoch eher im Jubel und Klatschen der Leute unter. Mir war das alles allerdings herzlich egal. Ich stellte meine Gitarre auf den Halter, sprang kurzerhand von der Bühne, blieb stehen und sah Hermione noch einmal unsicher an. Sie kam auf mich zu, legte ihr Hände auf meine Schultern, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste mich kurz.

Ich stand leicht benebelt da und grinste (hundertprozentig, denn das war so meine Art) debil vor mich hin. Hermione kicherte und küsste mich erneut, diesmal länger und ich erwiderte es. Als wir uns nach ca. 5 Minuten von einander lösten, hatten wir einige Blicke auf uns gezogen. Ich sah mich um und stellte fest, dass Harry ziemlich geschockt und verwirrt auf mich und Hermione sah. Ich grinste schief und zuckte mit den Schultern. Harry tat es mir nach.

„Ihr versteht euch auch stumm, oder?", fragte Hermione und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Das haben beste Freunde so an sich", meinte ich nur und lächelte sie an.

"Weißt du Ron, das war die schönste und romantischste Liebeserklärung, die ich je bekommen habe", meinte das Mädchen meiner nun wahr gewordenen Träume.

Ich drehte ich mich zu Mary, die mich angrinste und beide Daumen in die Luft streckte, bevor mir ihre genaue Wortwahl auffiel.

"Wie viele hast du denn schon bekommen?", fragte ich argwöhnisch.

"Im Grunde genommen nur zwei, aber deine war tausendmal schöner", beteuerte sie.

Ich musste nicht lange nachdenken (im Grunde musste ich es gar nicht) um zu wissen, von wem die andere stammte. Mein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich leicht.

"Also hat Krum dir -"

"Ron! Ist das nicht egal?", unterbracht Hermione mich.

"Naja ..."

Sie seufzte. "Wenn es dich beruhigt: ja, er hat es mir gesagt."

Ich wusste nicht, was mich daran beruhige sollte und ich sah sie verwirrt an.

"Aber -", fuhr sie fort und ich beruhigte mich nun wirklich ein wenig, "- ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich in jemand anderen verliebt sei. Und das warst und bist einzig und allein du, Ron Weasley."

Konnte man vom lächeln Muskelkater bekommen? Ich hatte irgendwie so das Gefühl. Ich sah in Hermiones wunderschönes Gesicht und wusste, dass die die Wahrheit sagte und das machte mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt.

"Ich liebe dich, Ron."

"Ich liebe dich auch, 'Mione", sagte ich während ich es immer noch unfassbar fand, dass es alles kein Traum, sondern Realität war, küsste sie mich leidenschaftlich und ich dankte Merlin, dass es sie gab.

* * *

Endööööööö ... ihr wisst was jetzt echt super doll nett wäre? Nein? Dann sag ich es euch noch mal... Das lila Knöpfchen drücken und Review schreiben! Ja genau! So einfach ist das. Schön, ne? ;) 


End file.
